Confessions of a Love Letter
by MeryKey-7
Summary: It is amazing how people simply understand what they want to understand see what they want to see. A mischievous little letter will make them see what they want to see.


**Author's Note**: I should be writing the end of The Realization, but I haven't been able to get into it… I've been busy with the Prologue and First Chapter of the Nuns With Pens RoundRobin Project, which I think will be posted soon. If you aren't a Nun, you should check the board out. It's a M/A RoundRobin called "Slide"… Sliders meet DarkAngel… trust me, it's VERY good… Join the board, 'cause this is where the story will be posted!! I'm sure we'll post it here and LJ at some point but not before we post it at Nuns.

I began working on this challenge before CC came up with the RR Project, and I just finished it. It's a fluffy, silly story told from a Love Letter's point of view. Dooski, aka LadyFaith60, replied to this challenge as well, but this one-shot is quite different from hers.

Also, if you're interested, there's a new LJ Community (brought to us by the amazing CC) called DA Challenges… you should check it out… it's ship-friendly, which means all ships are allowed except slash… I think, I'm not sure, you should check out the Rules.

For links, check out my LJ's Profile... you've got links for EVERYTHING!

Anyway, The Challenge:

_**THE LOVE LETTER** _

_Very simple challenge. An unsigned, unaddressed love letter is found in the middle of TC. No one seems to know anything about it, and everyone starts gossiping about different ideas of where it came from and who it was written for. Did the person who it was written for ever read it before it was found? Did they even know the letter was meant for them? Or was this letter even written recently?_

_You fill in the blanks. Simple, no?_

**Title**: Confessions of a Love Setter  
**Author**: MeryKey  
**Beta**: Kelsey  
**Raiting**: PG13, I suppose  
**Genre**: Comedy/Romance  
**Summary**: It is amazing how people simply understand what they want to understand; see what they want to see. A mischievous little letter will make them see what they want to see.

* * *

It is amazing how people simply understand what they want to understand; see what they want to see.

This is not the story of my life, or the telling of that one moment that changed my life _forever_; no, this is not that kind of story, seeing as I'm a simple piece of paper.

Now, don't let the fact that I'm just a piece of paper throw you off, because, as I said, this is not the story of my short yet meaningful life. This is the story of how the words written all over me stirred emotions in people that never thought they could feel that way. You see, this is a simple case of mistaken identity, seeing as every person in this city who has read me has thought I was written for them. It seems like every single person here has read me, except for the person I was written for.

The first person to find me was a young lady; Jondy was her name. Beautiful specimen. Gentle hands, great appreciation for a delicate piece of paper, and a romantic at heart, for she wouldn't stop smiling all through the letter. She found me on the ground next to the HQ's entrance door, covered in dirt since no one had even noticed me until then. It's rather insulting to be ignored when people are constantly running in and out of the place, walking all over me, trying to hold this dirty piece of city together. Insulting, I say.

She secured me in her back pocket and ran to the infirmary where a young, handsome man was stitching a kid's knee; the kid couldn't be older than 16. Brave little guy, I must confess, for that injury seemed big and painful and he wasn't even crying.

"Dalton, please be more careful next time you decide to take on Sully. She might be a girl, and a tiny one, but she's strong as hell, and I think Jondy might've taught her some dirty moves," the man said with a smirk on his face, although it was more of a knowing smile. He had definitely been on the other end of those dirty moves.

Jondy, my current means of transport, propped her right shoulder against the door frame and smiled. "Now, why would you go around telling lies to the kid? I would **never **teach them dirty moves; not even if they begged me to so that they could whoop some arrogant jerk's ass," she said as Chris, I soon learnt his name was, finished stitching up Dalton's wound.

Dalton smiled nervously, knowing he deserved the ass whopping, as his combat teacher had put it. He had teased Sully time and again, but he had never thought she would retaliate. He simply didn't know how to speak to a pretty girl.

Maybe I could help him out a bit, but as I saw the kid leave the infirmary, I knew he wouldn't be one of the lucky chaps to experience the romanticism the words written on me professed

Jondy simply stared at Chris with a soft smile and soft eyes. Chris, on the other hand, didn't understand what was going on. All he knew was that in less than ten seconds, Jondy was kissing him; her arms were around his neck, her body was pressed against his, and he couldn't not respond. He'd always liked Jondy, but people and circumstances had stood in their way-- were still in their way-- but as he felt her lips crush against his, he couldn't care less about the consequences of his feelings. He simply embraced the emotions and Jondy's body, enjoying her taste as her tongue begged him for entrance into his mouth.

Let's say that this is when I met the floor again, for I'm a gentleman and the events following that kiss are those of a private matter between the young couple.

Thousands of seconds went by before someone else found me, lying on the infirmary floor. Another young girl, though much younger than Jondy. Her hair was dark and long; this girl didn't seem to be the kind of girl who believed in many things. She probably only focused on the present, never thinking of the future. She picked me up, and I realized that this was Sully, the girl Jondy and Chris had been talking about. Indeed, she had a very small frame and didn't look dangerous at all. The laceration on Dalton's knee and the bruise on his right cheek, however, proved that she was.

Sully read every single word of the letter, her eyebrows frowning in confusion. She couldn't believe someone could write her such a letter, that someone could feel this way about her. She seemed to consider something, thinking maybe she had got it all wrong, but as she read me again, she smiled knowing that she had understood just fine.

The streets of Terminal City weren't crowded, but then again, they never were around lunch time. Sully walked down the streets in a hurry, trying to find Dalton.

She had gone to the infirmary to check on the young X6, because after kicking his ass she had felt guilty and responsible for the blood that had tainted the gym's floor – _his_ blood.

She felt guilty, yes, but he **did **deserve the ass-kicking. There wasn't one training session in which he didn't tease her or make fun of her. He always had something to say about her hair -- either its length, its color or if she wore a pony tail or simply straight -- and he also made fun of her moves and style, saying that she fought like an Ordinary girl. It was then that she'd decided enough was enough; she was going to teach him a lesson and humiliate him in front of all their class mates and friends, like he did to her. She had sought Jondy's assistance because she'd known that the X5 could help her bring the arrogant teenager down with some street moves.

Jondy would usually pop in twice or three times a week to help out their real combat teacher, Bob. So, one day, after class, Sully had approached the blonde X5 and explained her problem. At first, Jondy had been somewhat reluctant, but after some begging she had gotten her to teach her some moves.

Sully had been restraining herself, controlling her impulse to swat that idiotic smirk off his face, but today he had pushed his luck and had mentioned her hair looked nice. Now, thinking back, she wasn't sure why she had snapped, because, after all, he hadn't said it with that teasing smirk that drove her crazy. But she'd lashed out, and now she regretted it because he had really meant to compliment her.

She saw Dalton walking down the street with a slight limp. "Dalton!" she called after him.

He turned around and his eyes went round and big as he saw his aggressor approaching him at high speed. He probably thought she was coming back for more, and put his hands up as sign of peace.

"Listen, Sully, it's cool, ok? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you, alright?"

She stood in front of him, their height pretty similar, although he would be growing several inches during the following years, reaching a nice 6'1ft. Sully smiled at him, felling rather shy now that she had him in front of her.

"So, you ok?" she asked softly.

He did a double take at how sweet she was being to him. "Uhm… yeah. Nothing that won't heal in the next few days." He answered with a hesitating tone; he wasn't sure if she was really worried about him or if he was being set up for more pain. _Love hurts_, Alec had said to him once, and he hadn't understood what that meant until now. He really liked Sully; every time he was around her he wanted to touch her, smell her, get lost in her big hazel eyes, but for some reason he couldn't verbalize those feelings. He couldn't tell her how he felt, and he didn't know any other way of getting her attention other than annoying her, which he seemed pretty good at.

She nodded. She hoped he would make the first move, but he seemed the clueless kind of boy; she smiled, thinking how adorable that was.

"Listen, I'm sorry about today. I just… snapped," she said, a guilty smile adorning her face.

"So," he started, not sure he was understanding her intentions. "You're not mad at me?"

"Oh, no. I'm mad. I'm pissed, actually," she answered matter-of-factly. "But… I guess I understand now… why you're like that to me."

Dalton wondered who she had been talking to, but her big, shiny smile distracted him. And suddenly, she slowly leaned into him.

He was surprised at first and backed up a bit, believing she would finish him off now that he was hurt and beaten, but his surprise turned into confusion when her lips touched his. His first kiss; his first _real_ kiss. Her eyes were closed and it took a few moments for Dalton to close his, but when he did, he placed one of his hands on the back of her neck. He instinctively brought her closer to deepen the kiss, and his other hand placed itself on her lower back. Her arms were around his neck in a few seconds, caressing his blond hair.

I encountered the floor once again. We were quickly becoming close friends, really.

This one really took me by surprise. When I saw the kid at the infirmary, I had wanted to help him, but I'd thought it would never happen once he left the room. And then, out of nowhere, voilà!

Destiny, I suppose… There's something about Destiny written here… where is it? Aha! _Destiny might sound like something out of a chick flick movie, something people believe in to give meaning to their lives, and I want to say Destiny doesn't exist. But unfortunately I can't, because I do believe in Destiny. It's what brought you into my life. _Yeah, I know, my creator is quite the poet, huh?

I saw the new, young couple walk away, hand in hand, and I awaited my next victim.

I was tossed around a few times by people walking by. Again, people walking around and not noticing me: Completely insulting.

I ended up at the front door of a building, and after a few minutes of waiting the door opened.

This time, my victim was a male. Dark, short hair, American-Italian features, broad shoulders, handsome face. The name was Biggs; fan of Star Wars, apparently. He looked down at me, and once his keys were safe inside his jacket's pocket, he picked me up with a frown in his face and, inevitably, read me.

I don't know why or when it started, but I simply love how their neutral facial expressions change in a matter of seconds to confusion and then realization. They don't think I was meant to belong to someone else, or that someone must've dropped me. No, they assume, after a few moments, that I was written by the person their unrequired love belongs to. I must say, as cheesy and irrational as this behavior might be, I enjoy taking part in these stories. I enjoy being responsible for these people's conscious decision of saying the hell with consequences, the hell with dignity and simply confess their feelings to their love ones. Thank God none of them asked if that person sent them a letter!

Biggs looked around, hoping to find my sender, i.e. the person who wrote me, but no one looked like they were suspiciously waiting for something. He took a deep breath and he seemed to consider something - something important, I assumed - and, putting me inside his jacket pocket next to his keys, he left to the HQ where, ironically enough, my journey had began.

He entered through the big doors and scanned the place looking for the red-haired X5 that kept him up almost every night.

Dix walked passed him, and Biggs stopped the little guy in his tracks.

"Hey, Dix, have you seen Gem?"

"Uhm, nope, sorry buddy. Ask Luke, though. I've been doing some research and I haven't been here much."

Biggs nodded, "Thanks." The X5 was about to turn around to look for her at her desk, when strong yet tiny arms wrapped around his legs.

"Biggs!"

He looked down to find the other person that kept him up almost every night. A gorgeous red-haired, blue eyed four year-old.

"Hey, there, Reagan!" he said as he picked up the little girl, and she got comfortable in his arms. "Whatcha doing here, Ree? Where's your mom?"

"She's upstairs, talking to Max. They're talking about the bakery. I mean, I have an extraordinarily high IQ, so high I could be in High School right now if I wanted, but no, I can't be present while mom talks business," the little one said full of sarcasm, which he had taught her. She included an eye-rolling to which Biggs had to laugh at. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

He looked at the stairs that led to Max's office, and decided to wait for Gem to rap up her conversation with Max in the lovely company of the young girl.

"So," Reagan suddenly says. "What's eating you up, buddy?"

She would never cease to amaze him. She was truly a sponge, and not the kind that uses square pants. People say kids absorb everything around them, but this was really getting ridiculous. Gem had even started to complain about the amount of time Biggs spent with her daughter, because due to his constant company, Reagan was starting to talk like an "adult, egocentric pig". He'd to have a conversation with the little girl after he'd experienced Gem's wrath, and he'd tried to explain to Reagan that it was only okay when he spoke like that, because he was a grown man and she was a little girl, and she should talk like little girls talk.

He remembered she had simply stared at him and then finally uttered, "Biggs, I'm **four**, not mentally challenged. You really expect me to talk like an Ordinary four year-old? I don't think so," she had answered with some attitude. Then, she had added after a second thought, "Mom got pissed at you because you talk to me like I'm one of the guys… Just tell me not to do it in front of her, and be done with this torturous conversation already!"

She wasn't one of those only-child brats, but she was a fire cracker alright. Smart, intelligent and confident, all of that at only four. She wasn't ordinary, that was for sure. And she was also beautiful, just like her mom. Biggs knew she would break hearts once she hit puberty. He immediately frowned at the thought of her interacting with boys "that" way. Sighing, he knew he would have to kick some pretty boy's ass when the time came.

"Nothing, why d'you ask?"

"It's so obvious, B. Come on, tell me."

"I'm being honest, for once!" Biggs lied.

"If you don't tell me, I'll have to pull out my sad puppy eyes, and you know I'm not afraid of using them," she quipped, with a lopsided smirk.

"Fine," he answered, giving it up. "I'm… I like someone. I have for a long time, and now I know that she likes me back, so I'm thinking about telling her."

"You're gonna tell mom you love her?! Awesome!"

He did a double take. Okay, was he that obvious?

"Don't worry," she carried on, "she's completely oblivious."

There was no point denying it; Reagan already knew. How? He had no idea, but she did. He sighed in defeat.

"So, do you think she'll like to hear about this?"

"You kidding? Of course. I mean, she's 26 years old and has a small child; guys don't hit on her that often." He frowned, felling insulted in Gem's behalf by her daughter's implication that the young X5 was actually desperate enough to accept any man who was interested in her. But then she smiled a big smile which had some teeth missing. "And, also, she's totally into you."

He smiled back at her. He really loved this kid. He had loved her since the moment he had laid eyes on her. It had been a couple of months after they had taken Terminal City; Gem had missed their early meeting, so he had gone to her place to check on her. He'd found her lying on the floor, shaking and sweating. She had tried to call someone, anyone, with her cell, but she had passed out before she was even able to dial a number. Thankfully, Reagan had been okay, and as Chris, who helped around the Clinic, had come to examine Gem, Biggs had taken care of little Ree. Love at first sight. Then he'd fallen for Gem, little by little, but he hadn't been sure his feelings were real until some random X5 had flirted with her at her bakery shop. Biggs had wanted to tear his arms off. That's when he had picked Reagan up in his arms and entered the place with a very happy and sunny voice. "Hey, honey, we're back!"

The guy had taken one look at him and the little girl with her arms around his neck, a little girl with Gem's exact same hair color and exact same eyes, and he had simply done the math. He'd fled immediately. Gem had scolded of course, but what was new?

"Hey, you guys," came Gem's voice from the stairs, tearing Biggs from his own little reverie.

Her hair was long and wavy, red as always. As he saw her come down the stairs he simply knew he was ready for this and her, as she had stated in her letter.

Reagan let herself down from his arms and walked past her mom, stating she was going to look for Joshua to show him some of her drawings. But once she passed her mom, she turned around and gave Biggs her two thumbs up. He simply smiled at her.

Biggs asked Gem to step outside; there was something he needed to talk with her about.

Now, I'm not exactly sure, but at some point I ended up on top of some files, only to be smothered by more files. Boy, is my life hard or what?

"Dix, are the files ready?" I heard someone say from some place close to where I was.

"Almost, Max. That pile over there is all I could find so far. You can start with that."

"Yippy," the woman called Max uttered sarcastically. I felt her pick up the pile of papers I was imprisoned in quite reluctantly and take me away.

I knew she was going over a lot of things, because it took her a long time to reach me.

She frowned first, probably because she was so immersed in whatever it was she was doing that she hadn't expected to find a simple letter in the middle of it all. Max picked me up and read the first few lines. Confused, her eyes immediately traveled over me, looking for a signature. But there was nothing at the bottom, the top, or even on the other side of me. She decided to read it all; maybe that would help her figure out who had written her a letter.

_I'm not one of too many words, and I think you know that. I've tried to say this before but I haven't found the right way or time to do it. It seems like every time I want to do this there's something __or__someone__ standing in my way. A letter might not be the best option, but considering our history __and__ the way denial seems to be a genetic trait, I simply __can't__ face you __when__ you find what goes on in my head. _

_I'm in love with you, as cheesy as it may sound. Everything about you brings a smile to my face, even the bad __stuff__. My heart stops when you speak; my breathing ceases when you touch me; and the world becomes one big rainbow when you laugh. I love the way you frown when you're confused, and how you screech when you get pissed at me. __It's__ precisely when you get pissed off at me that I __feel__ the need to kiss you; to hold you. _

_Destiny might sound like something out of a chick flick movie, something people believe in to give meaning to their lives, and I __want to__ say Destiny doesn't exist__. But__ unfortunately I can't, because I do believe in Destiny. __It's what__ brought you __into__ my life._

_Sometimes__ we don't get along __--__ actually, __most of the time we__ don't get along, but I think that's because we've been trying to deny this __for so long. Or__ at least,__** I've **__been trying to deny it. The thought of your rejection has made me keep you at arms length despite the fact __that we're__ friends. _

_You always know when I'm sad or upset. You have an innate gift to figure me out, and to be quite honest, it freaks me out most of the time. But, as I think about it more and more, I begin to realize that's why we belong together. We get each other. We know each other. _

_I hope you feel the same way I feel about you; I hope you've been denying your feelings for as long as I have, because otherwise, I'm just making a fool of myself. The only purpose for this letter is to get the words out of my chest; maybe that might help __me__ breath whenever you're around. But if by any chance you find this letter, there's one thing I ask of you: if your feelings __don't__ match mine, please look for me __and give this letter back__. We're friend first and __foremost__ and that won't change, __whether__ you're in love with me or not. I'll be crushed, but I'll be there whenever you need me. _

_You're my everything, now and forever._

_Yours Truly_

But there was no signature. Max quickly tried to figure out who might have sent this letter, but the only person who kept popping into her mind was the blonde X5 that had been inside her head over the past year. _Alec_.

She put me back on the big desk filled with papers and sat for a moment. Could Alec really write her such a letter? She could tell the denial part of her brain would kick in any second now, so she picked me up again, and read me once more.

There were many words and phrases that could easily prove this letter was from Alec. "_I'm not one of too many words, and I think you know that"._ Max knew Alec so well that she knew he was, indeed, a man of few words when it came to his feelings. "_Every time I want to do this there's something or someone standing in my way." _Logan came to mind. Alec had always stayed at arm's length during the time that the older man had been an important part of her life.

And then there had been Steven. X5-582. Max had date him for four months until, just recently, they'd both decided it would be best for them to split up. It just wasn't working. It had been strange to date him, because she'd never been in a relationship with a Transgenic -- although, if she thought about it, she'd never been in a _real_ relationship with anyone. Her relationship with Steven had ended five months ago when she'd realized the reason she couldn't completely connect with him was because of her friend and pain in the ass, Alec. Max had realized she had been in love with Alec all through her relationship with Steve and even before that.

"_ I love… how you screech when you get pissed at me."_ Now, Max got pissed at Alec quite a lot, especially when she had no reason to be pissed at him. Simply existing was enough for her to get mad at him. It was his fault, after all, that she acted like such a dimwit whenever they were alone, almost always working. She became clumsy; she stuttered. She even remembered blushing a couple of times. She shook her head at herself.

"_We usually don't get along, but I think that's because we've been trying to deny this." _She had; ever since she had noticed her attraction towards him almost a year ago. That's probably the reason she had agreed on going on that date with Steve and the ones that followed, until she realized she'd been dating a man she liked, but simply didn't make the cut. Max had kissed him, slept with him, shared many things with him, but Steven was simply not enough for her. She had even tried to deny to herself that Alec had been the reason she had broken up with Steve. But her emotions had been too strong for her to deny them any longer. And apparently Alec suspected something because he wrote " _**we**__'ve been trying to deny this_".

"_We get each other. We know each other."_ She sighed despite herself. That's why they belonged together. From that point of the letter on, Max simply sighed again and again.

_"I hope you've been denying your feelings for as long as I have, __because otherwise__, I'm just making a fool of myself." _

"_We're friend first and __foremost__ and that won't change, __whether__ you're in love with me or not."_

"_I'll be crushed, but I'll be there whenever you need me." _

"_You're my everything, now and forever."_

Without listening to the loud pleads coming from her head, Max grabbed me and put me on her back pocket, and fled her office. Rushing down the set of stairs, she looked for Alec among all the people working at HQ. She couldn't find him, which brought a deep sense of despair that she never thought she would feel for such a banal reason.

"Dix, have you seen Alec?" she quickly asked the one eyed transhuman as she reached the computer center.

"Uhm, no Max. I'm sorry. But I think he's around; I heard him a few minutes ago." As she turned around to go all the way down the HQ, Dix spoke again. "Max! I've got the rest of the data you needed."

Max didn't even turn around; she simply went down the stairs, saying in a rush over her shoulder, "Uh-huh, I'll take a look at it later."

Dix's shoulders slumped and he frowned, dissatisfied with his leader's response to the subject. She'd asked him to get the research done as soon as possible. And now that he had done as she'd asked, she told him she would take a look at it later. And the way she was looking for Alec… he shook his head, thinking Max was acting weird.

For some reason, the damn HQ was packed with people today. It usually was a quiet place, now that the war and life-threatening preoccupations were over.

She bumped into a couple of people, but she didn't apologize as she usually did. She suddenly bumped into a strong, hard chest; as Max looked up, she recognized the yellowish eyes of its owner and turned around.

"What the--?" she heard Mole's voice say under his breath.

Not seeing him anywhere, she was just about to make her way to the door when his voice called for her.

"Max?"

She turned and found his hazel eyes staring down at her with a confused frown.

"Alec! I was-" she began, but she suddenly felt herself paralyze at the idea of what she was about to do. She was going to deny it, to delay this moment as much as possible; she just knew her brain would make her do that. But then she thought about the letter, about the part where he said that if she didn't feel the same, to please look for him and give him the letter back. She could do that. It was easy. Just give him the letter and leave. He would understand; no need to talk about anything else.

Her hand rested on the letter, which was safely tugged into her back pocket. Max took it out, although she made sure it was out of Alec's vision.

"You ok?" he suddenly asked her, concern in his eyes. She regarded him and found herself sighing at the sight in front of her as much as she had sighed at his words on the letter.

He was older, just like she was. He was 26 and his pretty boy looks had been left behind, making way for the man he was now. His hair was no longer the dirty blonde it had been when they first met, probably due to its length. She knew that if he cut it short, it would still be that same dirty blonde. But he liked it long; probably a way to rebel against his Manticore military teachings. Some preferred to be slobs and others wanted to have their home look like a radioactive wasteland. Alec simply let his hair grow.

There was soft stubble on his cheeks, indicating that he hadn't shaved in a few days. She liked it like that. For some reason, it made his lips more kissable. She smirked at the thought. Was she really having these thoughts about Alec? If someone would've told her back in 2021 that she would ever feel like this for the smart-aleck, she would've laughed her ass off!

"Yeah," she said, slowly letting go of me until I encountered the floor.

She moved forward, making Alec back up a bit in fear of some physical violence, but his fear melted away as her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed against his.

_Max must be having a stroke or something_, he thought, although he couldn't care less. His own arms folded around her back, pressing her against his body as his lips parted and his tongue asked permission to enter her mouth.

"Get a room, you two!" someone called among the staring crowd, who laughed at the comment.

It was Alec who broke the kiss at the sound of people's joyful laughter, feeling everyone's eyes on them.

"Uhm… maybe we should take this somewhere else. You know, to talk… or, uh, whatever," he said in a quiet whisper, his face only a few inches away from hers.

Her eyes opened slowly, and, just like Alec, she could feel people's eyes on both of them. Max stared into his eyes and smiled at how different they looked when they were only inches away from her. She took comfort in the way his thumbs were caressing the sides of her face, and nodded slowly.

"Yeah," she uttered in a whisper.

"Okay, let's—Oh, crap!"

"What?" Max asked with concern as people began going back to their own business.

"I've—I've got to give Chris some documents. I have…" he sighed in frustration, as the reason that had brought him to HQ flew back into his mind. He had been over the infirmary to deliver some documents to Chris, but he hadn't been there. So Alec had figured he must've gone to HQ, seeing as Chris had no life after he'd ended his relationship with Neela. Chris could usually be found at the Infirmary, HQ, or the small apartment he inhabited from time to time.

But Alec knew he wasn't here, and the dark-haired X5's place was on the other end of the city; Alec really didn't want to give Max time to regret the kiss. He sighed again, and gave Max a small kiss, before saying: "Fuck it. I'll leave the documents to Dix."

Max smiled as Alec rushed over the little guy and quickly explained that if Chris showed up, he should give him those documents.

As the brunette left the place with Alec, she seemed to have forgotten all about me. She will not even think once about me until later that evening, when Max will begin explaining to Alec how she feels about him. She will tell him that she wasn't certain if she should tell him or not, but decided to confess after reading his letter. Of course, Alec will ask "what letter?", and then all Max's insecurities and embarrassment will freeze her completely, only to have Alec kiss her and assure her he feels the same way.

He hadn't written her any letter; she will be a bit disappointed with this revelation, simply because she loved everything in that letter (e.i. Me), but at least she will have Alec lying next to her, caressing her bare back as he keeps her body warm.

I saw them leave HQ in a rush as is usual in these cases, and I wondered who my next victim would be. Unfortunately, my trip of mischief was brought to a sudden stop when my writer found me lying on the cold floor.

"What the--?" He gritted the cigar with his teeth and snatched the letter from floor. "Who--?" He checked his Army Jacket's pocket and noticed that the letter he had written was no longer there. Oh, crap! He rolled his eyes, praying to whatever higher being up there that no one had read his letter. He had never intended for Julie to actually receive this. He'd written it during a moment of weakness!

"Hey, Mole," Joshua greeted, placing his big hand on the lizard man's shoulder. "What do you have there?"

"Nothing!" he answered all too quickly. "Why? What d'ya know?"

Joshua frowned at his green friend, his head slightly tilted to the side. Mole growled in frustration.

"Never mind," he uttered, placing me in his pocket again, not knowing I already knew my way out of it.

Yes, my adventures were not over, and neither were the numerous love stories in Terminal City.

Love is part of the human nature (or transgenic, in this case). They have the ability to feel with so much intensity it seems as if their hearts will explode. They can fall in and out of love just as easily as the sun sets every day. They are capable of giving everything for the one they love.

But they simply have too much "chicken" on their cocktail. Yes. These people need me. And I won't stop escaping my writer's hands until I've helped them all… or until he decides to rip me apart. Whichever comes first.

Fin.-

* * *

--> Ok, now, you must be wondering what the hell Biggs' name has to do with Star Wars... I was watching StarWars... IV... the first original movie! for like the 200th time, and I realized that one of Luke's friends, a pilot, was called Biggs... I don't know, I always wondered where the hell they came up with that name, or what did it mean, and then I saw this and was like shrug "let's use that!!"

Let me know if the point of view changes are too confusing. I tried to stick to the Letter's POV, but it was too difficult when the story is all about love and feelings... and fluffliness ;P So... it's very subtle, but if you found it too confusing, here's a little explanation: once the person is in physical contact with the letter, the Letter seems to know everything that goes on in this person's mind. there... :D

MK.-


End file.
